disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Inner Circle
Aligning oneself with the devils is not only evil, but even from a purely amoral, pragmatic point of view, it's usually also a bad idea. Certainly, it's a quick path to vast temporal and/or magical power, but it comes with a price, and a client who doesn't pay up can expect his or her soul to be collected and harvested for fear energy after death. But many take the risk anyway, because they know that some clients have impressed the Friends enough for their souls to be spared from the Underworld and invited to join the ranks of some very special clients. These clients are an elite consortium that wields great power. They are some of the multiverse's foulest minds brought together for the greater evil. They are plotters and schemers who advise the devils and provide resources for the war effort. They are the Inner Circle. Members *The Horned King *Maleficent *Xehanort *Ursula *Jafar *Queen Grimhilde *The Enchantress *Scar *Queen Narissa *Oogie Boogie *Hades *Emperor Palpatine *Prince Phobos *The Coachman *Ratigan *Queen Jadis the White Witch *Mr. Dark *Abraham Kane *Loki (Earth-8096) *Dr. Doom (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance) *The Mandarin (Earth-199673) * Ego the Living Planet (Earth-199999) * The Red Skull (Earth-199999) Politics The Horned King and Maleficent are the co-equal leaders of the inner circle, each vying for even more power and more influence over Chernabog and each hoping to one day oust the other and become sole leader. Each member of the group has his or her own worshipers, resources, and goals, and most of them work together or against each other as they see fit. Only opposition to the High Council of Heroes, fear of the devils, and a desire to maintain their influence as a group keeps most of them somewhat united (i.e. prevents them all from just trying to obliterate each other and take all the spoils they can). Armies The Inner Circle has so far a host of infernal legions that answer to their orders. This includes demons, orcs, skeletons and other creepy creatures. Sometimes, third class agents and clients are included in these armies of darkness. After all, for the Inner Circle, numbers matter. Because "we have reserves". Divisions The Wulvenblud is a team of wolves and evil canines allied to the Devils as their hunters/ trackers. They are sent to sniff out anyone who is a threat to the Inner Circle's evil plans. The '''Genetic Experiment Division '''is a mainly technological part of the armies of evil specializing in biotechnology, as in abuse of it. Most of its member are evil mutants and clones of some villains and their leader is Typhon, the father of evil monsters. The '''Nightmare Soldiers '''are a group of Devils who can enter into dreams. They serve to give their victims nightmares and twist their good dreams into bad ones. Not to be confused with another group of Nightmare Soldiers from the Digimon multiverse. The '''Land Brigades '''are always in direct clashes with the divine agents of the High Council. They serve to destroy the land and conquer it for the Devils. The '''Sea Brigades '''are also in direct clashes with the soldiers of the High Council. They intend to claim the seas for the Devils. The '''Air Brigades '''are the air force of the Inner Circle. Their purpose is to scout out intruders and targets of the Devils. Affiliates Like the High Council, The Inner Circle has allies in their cause in the form of organizations, schools and even nations that share the same mission. Of course, some groups would join due to having ulterior motives. List of Affiliates * The Unforgivables * Lord Dragaunus and the Saurians * The Wheelers * The Hassansins * The Therns * The Vampire Coven and Were Tribe * The Boot Hill Boys * Organization XIII * Vanitas and the Unversed * The 13 Hearts of Darkness * L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. * Pleasure Island * The Huntsclan * The First Order See Also *Dark Masters * The Blackest Ring - Their rough counterpart outside of the Disney multiverse. Category:Villains Category:Inner Circle Category:The Kingdom of Darkness